


Si solo estuvieses en mi memoria

by Arca0



Series: Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Sterek Valentine’s Day EventDía 10 - FloresEnfermo y sin recuerdos, Derek debe encontrar a la persona dueña de su corazón antes de que las flores puedan acabar con su vida.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Si solo estuvieses en mi memoria

Lo primero que notó fue el dolor de cabeza, intenso y punzante. Miró a su alrededor y se descubrió a si mismo en una habitación que parecía de hospital. Incorporarse lentamente en la cama fue un gran esfuerzo y tomó gran parte de su energía, carraspeó un poco sintiendo algo en su garganta. La puerta se abrió y una mujer entró luciendo una cálida sonrisa.  
  
-Al fin despiertas, nos tenías preocupados- parecía sincera, obviamente se refería a él pues eran las dos únicas personas en la habitación, pero ¿quién era ella? Tal vez fuese amiga de su mamá -¿Derek? - ante su prolongado silencio la mujer habló otra vez.  
  
-¿Nos conocemos?- inquirió Derek, sorprendiéndose por lo gruesa de su voz.  
  
-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- la enfermera se acercó a él preocupada.  
  
Intentó buscar en su memoria, pero no había nada, excepto...  
  
-¡Hoy cumplo 13 años! Estaba escalando árboles con Laura y me caí- eso lo explicaba todo, por eso le dolía la cabeza- ¿por eso estoy aquí? ¿me lastimé mucho?  
  
Antes de que la horrorizada mujer pudiese responder un ataque de tos llego a Derek. Un puñado de pétalos de lo que reconoció como acónito salió de su boca  
  
-Tenemos que hablar con Deaton.  
  
  
  
Hanahaki, Derek sabía lo que eso era, estaba enamorado de alguien y debía declarar sus sentimientos antes de que el acónito llenara sus pulmones y rogar por que la persona sintiera lo mismo o moriría en 24 horas. El problema era que no sabía de quien estaba enamorado porque, además de hanahaki, tenía amnesia.  
  
Según le explicó la enfermera Melissa, un auto impactó contra el suyo por el lado del conductor, donde Derek estaba, y solo se salvó gracias a lo rápido que se curan sus heridas por ser hombre lobo. Ese era otro inconveniente, hanahaki debió de desaparecer pues no recordaba tener sentimientos románticos por nadie pero, gracias a que su lobo también tenía sentimientos por esta persona, hanahaki seguía avanzado.  
  
-Tienes tres meses, Derek - dijo el veterinario. No era la peor noticia que el lobo había recibido esa semana, no había manera delicada de decir "hey toda tu familia está muerta".  
  
Su actual manada era rara, en el buen sentido. Todos estaban dedicados a ayudarlo, pero no tenían ni idea de quien podría ser la persona misteriosa.  
  
  
  
Las semanas pasaban y las esperanzas del grupo y el propio Derek se desvanecían, mientras la fecha límite se acerca y las flores comienzan a llenar sus pulmones la salud de Derek empeoraba. Para empeorar la situación su regeneración sobrenatural hacía que viviera en un constante dolor, llegó al punto en el que ya no podía estar en pie y ahora pasaba todo el día postrado, vomitando flores enteras al cuidado de alguien de la manada.  
  
Era el turno de Stiles de cuidar de Derek, el día que el lobo presentía sería su último. Cuando se lo dijo al humano este comenzó a llorar y en medio de su llanto comenzó a toser y un pétalo de acónito salió de su boca.  
  
-Lo siento, Derek…-comenzó el muchacho- No sé como decírtelo, no sé si lo recuerdas pero… estoy enamorado de ti…  
  
-…Yo no… no sé quien eres… Y creo que amo a otra persona…- la voz rasposa y claramente dolorida de Derek no fue más que un susurro. Respondió guiado por el shock más que por otra cosa, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se dio cuenta cuando el miedo llenó los ojos del adolescente, que se inundaron en lágrimas.  
  
Durante el resto del día Derek esperó morir, luego de condenar a Stiles a una muerta tan horrible el lobo sentía que lo tenía merecido. Ser rechazado teniendo hanahaki significaba encontrar el final de tu vida en 24 horas o menos, las flores crecerán más rápido y morirás ya sea ahogado o por el dolor.  
  
Derek se sentía realmente culpable.  
  
Pero su muerte no llegó, su salud mejoraba cada minuto que pasaba hasta que aquello que causaba la amnesia también fue curado.  
  
Y todo regresó a él en una tormenta de imágenes y sonidos.  
  
Stiles, estaba enamorado de Stiles y su confesión lo salvó.  
  
Salió corriendo rumbo a la casa del muchacho, su compañero. Trepó el árbol y entró por la ventana, tal vez no era aun demasiado tarde.  
  
Pálido, sollozando y respirando con dificultad, Stiles se encontraba recostado en su cama. Derek se sentó junto a él con cuidado y trató de tomar su dolor pero era demasiado, intentó curarlo mas era demasiado tarde.  
  
-Lo recuerdo todo, por favor, te amo. No me dejes.  
  
Stiles sonrió y cerró los ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Salúdame en ar-ca-0.tumblr.com


End file.
